The Gaian-Ragon War
The Gaian-Ragon war was a ten year long conflict between the Gaians and Ragon. It ended in a stalemate, the Gaians knowing they couldn't win but instead forced the Ragon into a bloody stalemate. Note I have some events already down, so here are them from the google doc. We will go into more detail about this through. Background April 2nd 2230-Emperor Kulgoth of the Ragon Empire gives his famous speech before the Gaian-Ragon war to troops of the elite 3rd legion. The Beginning Years. May 7th 2230-The Battle of Hagon was the first battle of the Gaian-Ragon war. Members of the 17th Marine Corp and the local volunteers where caught by surprise by the Ragon invasion, the Ragon managing to destroy the GDF fleet in a matter of seconds before landing. The Ragon took out base after base, only suffering 16 causalities as they took out the GDF bases. The Ragon took no prisoners, unless the Gaian was of an important rank. It was over in a day, with the 17th Marine mostly destroyed and the volunteer formations in disarray, unable to mount an effective defense. Hagon would later fall five months later. May 8th 2230-The surviving GDF soldiers of the attack by the Ragon began to fight for their lives, not to win the battle the following day of the attack. The GDF marines and volunteers began to hide in the hills and forest of Hagon, as they were the safest place on the planet-Kago forest- 145 GDF marines and volunteers were killed as they tried to reach this forest, with only 25 Ragon Legionaries being killed. May 9th 2230-On the following day of the battle, Captain Loosa of 4th company of the 17th Marine was the highest ranking officer for the GDF survivors. With barely even 200 men under his command, Loosa began a search and rescue campaign, to save marines, pilots and volunteers still trapped by the Ragon. About 54 GDF soldiers were saved by Loosa and his survivors. May 15th 2230-As the Ragon cleaned up the GDF resistance on Hagon, elements of the 10th Legion began to attack the Colera Sector, though it was regarded as not of much strategic value. The Ragon headed for Den As which only had a battalion size force of the 45th Mountain Men guarding a small outpost on Den As. The GDF commander knew the battle was hopeless and ordered an evacuation of the outpost. The future leader of Wrath Squardon Kaylu Mash who at the time was a rookie pilot of the 52nd Squadron gained the attention of GDF Officers as he and his squadron managed to successfully keep the air under Gaian control and take out ground targets as the GDF troops evacuated. The First Month of the war was a hard one for the Gaians. The Ragon caught the Gaian Defense Navy by surprise, attacking the eastern rim of the Orion arm. The GDF high command gave simple orders “do not engage the enemy” to any fleets, so that the ships could be saved for later use. Through most planets were evacuated, some were left to die. Actions-The Supreme Council begins debating on what to do. Kayle Mazus is given command of the 32nd Marine Regiment. Two GDF corvettes-The Mecan and Virtuous are forced to retreat on route of Gamma. Gamma is put under siege. Juskar strike at Xyla, a GDF world and take out it’s defenses. A famous Gaian senator-Yia Soan begins talkings with the world of Basi, her home about increasing their slag production. Captain Achilles begins researching and designing new ships. General Jana Jo is escorted by trader Michael Tena and his friend, Kaso Asm to the Belua system. OI agent Lucas Skan begins recruiting people on Asma to join the Office of Intelligence. May 20th 2230-Imperial Marines board a Gaian corvette during the Battle of Terra. Most of the ships crew is killed with the rest captured. May 20th 2230-The 3rd Legion of the Ragon Empire begin their attack on the city world of Terra, taking it after five months of fighting. On the second month, June more Gaian worlds had been taken. One such world is the capital of the Sasan sector Xila. This would see the collapse of the Gaian defense in most of the Sasan sector. Actions-After General Jodas is killed during the Battle of Xila, Kayle is given command of the defense of the Sasan sector. Michael Tena fights off Ragon assassins trying to assassinate General Jena. A Ragon saboteur is captured while trying to take out the defenses of Comna. But a large Ragon invasion fleet arrives and forces the Gaians to fall back. Yia Soan makes quick progress with the talks. Ragon saboteurs destroy the defenses of the planet of Gma. The GDF begins to reinforce defenses of the Hoa sector. The third month of the war, July, the GDF was losing battle after battle to the Ragon blitzkrieg. The western rim of the Orion army was falling quickly. Actions-The GDF is forced to retreat from the planet of Fexo. General Jena arrives at his designation-the Belua System-paying Michael what the Gaian government promised-fifty thousand standards. Jena begins to go to the planets of the Bela system to secure morale and inspire people to join the GDF. Ragon invade Comsa, forcing the GDF fleet there to retreat. Talon Caride is reluctantly recruited by Azura Maks. Yia Soan is successful at her talks with her homeworld and proceeds to go to Batna to talk to their governor. June 23rd 2230 the Raid of Asla Mas-The first division of the 1st Naus Borgon is ordered by Joeda to take out a Gaian outpost on the astroid of Asla Mas. Here two things were shown, the brutality of the Naus Borgon and the fighting ability of the Gaians. July 12th 2330-Admiral Col Mas and three Drago-Class cruisers are sent to investigate a ship known as Grief. They track the ship to the Algat system and begin to arm their weapons to destroy it but are disabled by a blast from the ships large EMP cannons. The Grief proceeds to destroy all three of the Gaian ships and sends out a escape pod hunter to kill any survivors. Two OI agents Anas Stag and Mika Las rescue the remainder of Mas flotilla-Mas, two marines and a naval officer-this begins the hunt for the Grief. June-August 4th 2230-Here Lord-General Obiat and Lord-Commander Loai win the Battle of Koazi by capturing General Foozer fort, also killing him (June 3rd). Loai then takes part in the Battle of Ssan, saving Lord-Commander Asma life (June 15th) and saves three Emperor’s Angels from capture (June 20th). The final event is Loai finding a way to take out Fort Mckenney with a team of Imperial Commandos (October 23rd) Orator also begins to train Kastro in the art of swordsmanship. October 2nd-January 4th 2231/2232-The Ragon land on the planet of Menie. It rained on the planet almost 24/7 and many vehicles were stopped by the mud on the planet. November 2nd 2230-Warmaster Joeda leads an Ragon assault on a GDF base for information on a traitor to the Empire and learn of Gaian trade routes. November 3rd 2230-Joeda begins his campaign on the Gaian eastern systems. The Gaian’s are caught by surprise but make a great stand on Fang, holding off the Ragon assault for five months before falling. April 2nd 2231-A Ragon Hutn-Class battleship AI goes insane thinking himself as a god and kills off most of the crew and marines stationed on the Hutn with their cargo-Experimental War Droids. With only a few dozen remaining crew members,the AI begins to plot it’s next move while taking care of the Ragon on board. November 15th 2233-Here are three members of the GDF Gendarmerie during the Battle of Kama were a Ragon battalion attacked Councilor Maiza who was negotiating with merchants to give their supplies to the GDF. The Ragon invaded the planet to secure the Cyst trade route. The Gendarmerie was forced to evac, with five of them being killed as they escaped the planet. June 3rd 2334-The Judge was a Reunion-Class Frigate of the GDN (Gaia Defense Navy) tasked with patrolling the Tan system during the Gaian-Ragon war. The Judge also had a secret; it guarded important data that not even the captain knew was in it, all he was told was to guard it at all cost. The Judge vanished at one o’clock pm and was boarded by mercenaries and Ragon marines who killed most of the crew when they fought back. The Judge reappeared at four thirty pm and was boarded by Nicolas and his team to retrieve the data and take back the ship. They were successful, killing most of the mercenaries and Ragon onboard and even destroyed a Ragon battleship sent to retrieve the data from the mercenaries. October 12th 2335-As the Battle of Cornia ranged, going into the Gaians favor Masou, who was observing the battle from his private cruiser unleashed the Necro virus on the planet. This caused chaos both among the ranks of the Ragon and Gaians who fought together to survive. Masou also placed two regiments of his private army in Cornia. To acquire a relic that would give him control of the undead that came from the virus. Famous people and war heroes. Gaian. Johas Walker-General of the 3rd Corp. Kaylu Mash-Fighter ace and leader of Wrath Squadron. Jakas Mazi-Mercenary fighter ace and leader of Wolf Squadron. Qulian Vo-OI agent who gave information on the Death Trooper project and other. Azura Maks-Main Gaian diplomat to the Ragon Empire. Colonel Mars-Leader of the Gendarmerie during the Battle of Gaia (2235-2236) Joseph Thomas-Fighter ace and leader of Lust Squadron. Zenith-Supersoldier that was made into a general. The First Specters. -Revan "Rev" Kiowizk. -Nicholas Drake. -Malcome "Mac" Snider. -Jonas Hernadez. -Tulia "Fallen" Ta. Connell, a Specter that served as the OI one-man killing machine. Ragon. Jueas "The Fox"-Leader of the 302nd Legion. Jukas Lou-Leader of the Blackwatch, Wao supporters of the Ragon who fought for them. Joeda-Warmaster (leader of military operations) during the war. Pariah-Engineer exile/mercenary. Kastro-Lord General in charge of the Battle of Gaia. Taris-Ragon Saboteur/spy. Masou-High-Researcher (Head of research) during the war.